


A Song to Convey My Feelings

by chikasriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikasriko/pseuds/chikasriko
Summary: Riko invites Chika over to her home to play a song for her. Will her feelings get through to Chika?





	A Song to Convey My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story that I'm publishing here. I know it's short and really bad but I wanted to get something out there!
> 
> Snow Halation English Lyrics by Choco❤Pafé
> 
> My Twitter is chikasrikos if you wanna chat!

“Riko-chan, what’s going on?” Chika asked. Riko had texted her just moments ago, asking her to come over. Now that she was here, though, something about Riko seemed off. Chika had never seen her this nervous before. “Just...follow me, okay?” Riko grabbed the orange haired girl’s wrist and began to drag her up the stairs.

 

Chika willingly began following her, but was still concerned. “Is everything alright? You’re acting really weird.” When they reached the top of the stairs, Riko released Chika’s wrist and turned to look at her, an obvious blush coating her face. “St-Stop asking questions!” She stuttered. “Just come to my room.” Riko quickly turned and dashed ahead, with Chika running after her. By the time Chika had caught up to her, Riko was sat at her piano, back facing away from Chika.

 

“Sit there.” Riko pointed to a chair that she had pulled up. It was to the side, so Chika would be able to see her face now. Without question, Chika hurried over and took a seat. The both of them were silent after that. Chika took a moment to study Riko’s current behavior. She had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. After about a minute, she opened her eyes and looked at Chika with a newfound confidence.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” The red head spoke clearly, not breaking eye contact with the other. “I’ve practiced this song for weeks to make sure I had it down perfectly. I picked this song because I think it can convey my feelings in the best way.” Riko quickly turned back to the piano before Chika had a chance to even think of a response. She took another deep breath and began to play.

 

It only took Chika a few seconds to realize what the song was. _This is… Snow Halation!_ Chika’s heart began to beat faster as she watched Riko’s hands dance across the keys.

 

**_“Don't you think it's strange? These feelings in my heart_ ** ****  
**_Floating about like snowflakes falling from the sky_ ** ****  
**_Wishes of the season make my eyes grow alight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But like a fire, my heart, it burns deep insid_ ** **e”**

 

Chika was mesmerized by Riko’s angelic voice and thoughtful piano playing. She could definitely tell that the girl had put a lot of time into this. She was almost in disbelief. Had Riko really done all of this for her? Was Riko really singing a love song to her?

 

**_I can't forget the very first time we met_ ** ****  
**_heart played a melody, a sign of what you mean to me_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I can't make this stop, why won't it stop?_**

 

Riko’s eyes locked with Chika’s for a brief moment, sending chills throughout her body.

 

**_Tell me!_ **

 

Riko looked away and began playing more intensely, with a kind of passion that Chika had never seen before. She couldn’t looked away from this girl. In that moment, the only people in the world were her and Riko.

 

**_Reach out and seize these feelings new to me_ ** ****  
**_Without a name, shall I call the pain_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_"Snow Halation?"_**

**_My thoughts are piling up like winter snow_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And though it aches, I will give you all of my devotion_ **

 

Chika grabbed at her chest as her heart began to beat even faster. Why was this happening to her? _Has Riko always been this enchanting? What is this feeling in my chest?_ Riko had always amazed her in everything she did, but something was different this time.

 

**_I mustn't hesitate, even in this feverish daze_ ** ****  
**_Holding close the courage in my heart_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_‘Cause this is our start!_**

 

Riko sang the final line and her hands played the final notes. When she finished, she closed her eyes once more, retrieving her hands to her chest. Chika stayed staring at her in awe and neither of them spoke. Chika could tell that Riko had more to say. Even so, it remained quiet, until Chika decided to speak. “That...was incredible, Riko-chan!” She beamed. “You really are amazing at piano!”

 

Riko finally opened her eyes and stared. She shifted her position so she was completely facing Chika now. Chika continued. “I really mean it. You’re the most talented person that I know!” Riko cupped her hands together and looked down at her feet. She mumbled something that Chika wasn’t able to hear.

 

“What was that?” Chika scooted her chair closer to Riko. Riko took a deep breath and spoke. “My feelings,” She brought her head up and looked right into Chika’s eyes. “Did they get through to you?” Riko’s face was bright red and she looked like she could explode at any minute. Chika was taken aback by Riko’s sudden question. _Riko’s feelings…._

 

Chika stood up from her chair and walked slowly over to Riko. _Of course they got through to me….because I’ve always felt the same way. Ever since the day I met you._ Chika wasn’t sure she could say those words out loud, but she knelt in front of Riko anyways, trying to muster up the courage to say something. She gently placed her hand onto Riko’s cheek, which caught Riko off guard. For once in her life, Chika wasn’t sure what to say. Even so, she knew she needed to get her own feelings through to Riko.

 

“I really hope I’m not wrong about this.” Chika stated. Riko opened her mouth to respond, but Chika didn’t give her the chance. Keeping her hand on Riko’s cheek, she leaned forward and kissed Riko’s lips ever so softly. It took a few seconds, but Riko began to kiss back, which filled Chika with relief. After they parted, Riko threw herself into Chika’s embrace, crying softly. Chika immediately held her tight, holding back tears of her own.

 

Neither girl ever wanted to let go. They lost track of how much time they sat in each other’s arms, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered at all except for each other. They had all the time in the world to talk, but they wanted to make this moment last forever.


End file.
